


Mirage

by Savageseraph



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Thor isn’t sure how he found himself in this position.  If he’d ever entertained the words “Loki” and “blow job” at the same time in the past, it was always his brother who was on his knees for him.For Emmatheslayer's "tricks and sex" prompt on the Comment Fic community on Livejournal
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



_This isn’t real._

Thor kneels between his brother’s thighs, doesn’t fight the pressure on the back of his head guiding him to take Loki deeper into his mouth. He isn’t sure how he found himself in this position. If he’d ever entertained the words “Loki” and “blow job” at the same time in the past, it was always his brother who was on his knees for him.

“That’s good, brother.” Loki’s words are rough with lust. “I always believe you had hidden depths just wanting to be plumbed.”

_It’s not real._ Thor knows Loki is contained, caged in the cells beneath the castle. _None of this is real._ But the weight of Loki’s cock against his tongue, the dark, tickling scent Thor pulls into his lungs with each breath, the delicious scrape of nails against his scalp: those all feel real enough.

Loki pulls back just enough to let him draw breath but no further. “Suck.”

And Thor does. His eyes slip closed as he concentrates on the act itself. On sucking and swallowing. On tonguing and breathing. When hands settle on his ass and part his cheeks, Thor tries to pull back and wrench his head from Loki’s grip, but his brother holds on tight.

Soft lips brush Thor’s ear as a soft voice, his brother’s voice, murmurs, “We didn’t tell you to stop.”

There is weight against his back as the person behind him leans forward enough so that Thor can see him out of the corner of his eye. He has Loki’s mocking eyes and wicked grin, and the Loki sprawled in the chair above him smiles, nudges deeper into Thor’s mouth. Soft lips brush Thor’s cheek, his ear. He starts as the Loki behind him nips at his earlobe and murmurs, “ _Suck, brother._ ”

Loki’s hands run down Thor’s sides, over his hips. They settle on his ass and spread him open again. There’s the slick tease of his cock rubbing against Thor. The blunt head starting to press into him is already slick. Loki presses harder, and Thor groans through the pressure that builds and crests before his body surrenders. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, as Loki slides into him, forcing him open with his cock.

“I always knew you’d be delightfully tight.” The words come from above and behind him as one set of graceful fingers trace Thor’s lips, while the other circles his opening. Both savor the feeling of him stretched around them.

Thor shudders at the touch. He has never submitted to anything like this before, and he finds it strange and humiliating and deeply pleasurable. His body tightens in anger and anticipation.

Laugher, dark as sable, rubs against Thor. “Now we fuck you, brother.”

Loki’s nails bite into his scalp as he tightens his grip and pulls Thor forward forcing his way deeper into his throat. The fingers on his hips dig into his skin hard enough to bruise as Loki pulls Thor back hard onto his cock. Thor shudders as he is fucked back and forth between them. He can squirm and shiver and swallow. He can clench and choke out muffled cries. But he can’t stop.

He isn’t sure he wants it to stop.

The cock in his mouth muffles his cries as Loki fucks him with more urgency. Each hard thrust drives him closer and closer to the brink, and he finds he craves and dreads that inevitable release in equal measure.

As if he can read Thor’s mind, Loki says, “Come for me, brother.”

Thor can feel the words shivering against his skin as the need coiling in his gut pulls tight and then snaps. A blush warm his cheek and he whines softly as he comes. While he’s still shaking from his release, Loki keeps fucking him, thrusts still powerful. Still demanding. Thor does his best to ride them until he feels Loki spill inside him. His eyes close as his brother’s cocks slip free. He swallows around the burn in this throat. 

“Brother…” Thor opens his eyes, tries to look as stern and commanding as possible given his current condition. He blinks. The room is empty. He turns looks behind him, scans the shadowed corners. There is nothing. He is alone.

And yet his body is sore, and bruises have blossomed on his hips. He can taste his brother on his lips, feel his seed seeping down his thighs.

_This isn’t real. None of it is real._


End file.
